


Brief Encounter

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [488]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Derek isn't named - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship, of course it's Derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/28/20: “leather, sidewalk, hesitant”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [488]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/28/20: “leather, sidewalk, hesitant”

Stiles is hesitant to debate with Lydia because he hates to lose.

But he can’t let her advocate for increased application of artificial intelligence. Everyone knows that leads to robot rebellion, Stiles’s second worst fear, after the zombie apocalypse.

They’re walking off their weekly lunch together when a gorgeous guy in a leather jacket passes them on the sidewalk. Stiles turns to watch him enter a black Camaro. 

He memorizes the license plate number.

“Stiles?” Lydia calls, several feet away, “Has my reasoning stopped you in your tracks?”

She’s not prepared for his response: “I’ve just seen my future husband!”


End file.
